


Sabotage!

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux’s naked butt accidentally hits a button in a small control room and an alarm starts blaring out across the ship. He and Kylo need to escape before emergency personnel arrive by Hux can’t find his trousers.





	Sabotage!

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Crack, Inappropriate use of supply closets, Phasma does not get paid enough for this, Hux's pasty white legs, Implied Techienician

It was somehow incredible to Kylo, how despite the blaring of the sirens, the utterly deafening reverberation of them in the enclosed space of the lower aft security control room, Hux could still make himself be heard without any Force enhancement.

“Where,” Hux hissed, “the kriff, are my pants?”

Kylo shrugged as he pulled his own up, fastening the button and brushing down his tunic like that in any way disguised his dishevelled state.

“Where did you put them?” he asked, glaring at the strobing red light in the wall, and almost ready to reach out and crush it with hi-

Kylo yelped as Hux’s hand connected with the back of his head.

“Don’t you kriffing dare, you’ve done enough damage to my ship. And I’m asking you where my trousers are, because you’re the one that tore them off!”

“Yeah,” Kylo grinned, trying to shimmy into Hux’s space and curl his hand around his still bare ass. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on something sweet…”

“Not the time, Kylo” Hux said, “and certainly not the mood.”

Kylo drew back with a huff, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“Fine then. But we wouldn’t be having this problem is your skinny ass hadn’t set off the alarm.”

“You dropped me on the damn console!” Hux all but shrieked.

The sound of an armoured fist pounding on the door stopped the fight that had been building between the two men.

“To whoever is in this room,” Phasma’s muffled voice called, “You have until the count of three to release the lock and surrender yourselves, or you will be considered hostile and appropriate action taken.”

“Kylo,” Hux said, “Pants. Now.”

“I don’t know where they are Hux!”

“One.”

“It’s a small room!”

“I know it is, but that doesn’t change that they’re not here!”

“Two.”

“She’s going to open fire on us.”

“No, she can’t.”

“Hux, no!”

“Th-“

Phasma’s count was cut off as the door to the control room slid open, revealing General Hux standing rigidly to attention, and Kylo Ren looming behind his shoulder. Phasma swallowed and kept her eyes rigidly above belt level.

“Sirs, this technician has been waiting to access this room to resolve the cause of the alarm,” she said, indicating a curly haired blonde man standing behind her, trying his best to fold in on himself, and look anywhere but at the occupants of the room.

“A simple training drill, Captain, nothing more,” Hux said as he stepped from the room, his hands clasped behind his back. Kylo Ren followed practically on his heels.

 _Just as well_ , Phasma though, _his uniform tunic was barely long enough to cover his-_

Phasma’s head snapped around as Kylo turned to look at her.

“Have your man disable the alarm,” he barked. “Then you and your squad are dismissed.”

Phasma directed the technician into the room and gave orders for her squad to dispatch, contemplating if she’d need to report to reconditioning to have the image of Hux’s skinny white legs bleached from her mind, or if Kylo would just choke her and do it for her. The alarm finally silenced, Phasma nodded to the technician and left him to put away his tools.

Phasma wasn’t the type to notice the various droids that carries out duties on ship, so she failed to note the one that steered into the control room once everyone else had left. It stopped in the doorway and gave a beep, waiting until Matt raised his head and coaxed it further into the room. Gently, he opened a compartment on its side, pulling out a pair of somewhat crumpled jodhpurs, and stuffed them into his tool bag. He patted the mouse droid affectionately on its upper surface and sent it on its way.

He couldn’t wait to tell Techie. This was the last time anyone was going to leave butt prints on his baby’s work console.


End file.
